Obsessive
by anitafromscotland
Summary: Sky likes things to be tidy. Written for the prsw22 challenges, JackSky slash.


Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Written for the prsw22 challenge. List of 22: obsessive.

* * *

Sky gritted his teeth in annoyance as Jack picked up a book from his bookshelf and started flicking through it.

It wasn't that he minded Jack being in his room, picking up his things or looking at his books. In fact, he'd invited the other man here.

He watched as Jack put the book back in the wrong place. Not just the wrong place, but the wrong shelf – from the science-fiction section of the top shelf to the SPD manuals half of the bottom shelf. So different it was clear Jack hadn't even tried to put it in the correct place.

Jack pulled out another book. Sky bit his lip, refusing to say anything.

The minute Jack left, he went and re-sorted his books.

* * *

Jack kissed him slowly, deeply, almost lazily, taking advantage of the rare day off they'd gotten together. Sky lay back and let him, the feel of Jack's lips against his creating a non-urgent arousal he was happy to just enjoy. The pressure of Jack's body lying on his could have felt smothering, but something about the way the other man's body melded into his made it comforting instead. Sky expected he'd shove Jack off soon – he was getting hot, for one thing – but for now, Jack could lie wherever he wanted. Even on Sky.

Jack slipped his mouth away, kissing Sky's jaw before nuzzling against his neck. Sky rolled his head away, to give him better access. Feeling like he should be doing something, he ran his hands up Jack's back, enjoying the muscle he could feel on either side of his ridged spine.

Across the room, just by Bridge's bed, lay one of Jack's boots.

The other man had kicked them off on entering, not paying much attention to where they went – they'd been somewhat distracted. Sky hadn't noticed, or cared. He couldn't even remember if he'd had his eyes open. Of, for that matter, how he'd ended up lying on the bed. Jack could be like that.

But now, he did see Jack's boot, and Jack's slow kisses weren't enough to distract him any more.

He tried to look elsewhere, but Jack wasn't giving him much room for manoeuvre. His attempts to roll away met with resistance, Jack pushing him down and kissing harder. Which was nice, just…

The boot had mud on it. It had been raining earlier, and Sky found it a little easier to forget the boot and concentrate when he remembered Jack in a wet uniform. It did tend to cling, especially round his legs. Sky ran his hands a little lower, not quite daring to touch past the lower back, but wishing…

The rain meant that the mud would be wet. Wet, and getting on the carpet. Sky wouldn't have to clean it, of course, but cleaning robots were limited in what they could do and often a supervisor would have to come in to deal with difficult stains.

Like mud.

Sky didn't like causing trouble for the supervisors. They had enough to do without clearing up after messy cadets, as he'd been told enough times on D-level. He didn't like having them in his room either; they always thought that something would be tidier if they moved it like this, or combined these things into a pile, completely destroying Sky's system. But because of Jack's boot, they might have to come in.

"Jack?" he said.

"Mmm. Sky," muttered Jack, evidently not realising Sky's attention was wandering.

Or perhaps he did. Sky hadn't noticed Jack's hand slipping under his shirt, but he did notice the fingertips trailing up his ribs. He shivered, flinching away, noting Jack's smirk with a flash of annoyance. Annoyance that quickly faded when those fingertips pressed a bit harder, and a palm joined them, urging Sky to arch up against Jack.

Who cared about the boot?

He stretched up to kiss Jack hungrily, for a moment forgetting everything in the sensations of lips and tongues pressing and sliding against each other. But forgetting everything meant forgetting not to look at the boot, and when Sky opened his eyes again he saw it.

He wondered about the other boot. He couldn't see it, so it was probably at the end of his bed somewhere. It could be touching Sky's boots, and getting them muddy. The really annoying thing was, it actually took more effort in the long run for Jack to kick his boots about than it would if he took them off neatly.

What if the alarm went off now? Jack would have to spend time searching, time undoing the knots he'd left the laces in, and he'd probably be hopping all over the place while he did it, wasting yet more time with unnecessary movement.

"Sky?"

"Yes?" he answered automatically, only then realising that Jack had paused – everything – to stare at him. "What?"

"I can't help but notice you're not giving this your 100."

Sky looked up at him, wondering what sort of reaction he'd get. He glanced back over at the boot. Probably not a good one. Jack didn't care if his room was a pigsty – though at least it wasn't as bad as Syd's and Z's.

Still. Jack was the one who had stopped…

"Hang on a moment."

Jack let him slide out. Sky brushed down his shirt – it might have been only Jack, but neatening his clothes was almost a reflex action by now - and quickly picked up the boot that he'd been staring at. He found the other by the wall, where it had left a small mark that could hopefully be wiped off easily, and put them both next to his before going to lie down again. "Alright."

Jack's face hovered somewhere between stunned and incredulous. "Alright? Alright?"

Sky didn't respond, not sure what he was supposed to say.

"Sky, did you just stop something very enjoyable – something that could have become even more enjoyable – to tidy up?"

He said it like tidying up wasn't enjoyable. "Yes."

Jack groaned, and started beating his head against the pillow.

* * *

Jack took his boots off at the door, undoing the laces and tucking them inside. He lined them up neatly next to Sky's, before taking one last check around the room. Sky was watching him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"All good?" asked Jack. "Nothing you're going to have to pause to clear up?"

Sky scowled, but glanced around the room. His continued silence didn't surprise Jack. Refusing to answer was Sky's favourite tactic with annoying people he didn't want to completely chase away.

"You sure?" asked Jack anyway.

Sky sighed, flopping back on the bed. "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Reviews are loved and cherished!


End file.
